Episode 023: The Necromancer
Cast * Necromancer * Suzume Okiyaki (Tsundere) ** Ayamada Hikari (Yandere Kohai) mentioned ** Senpai mentioned Summary Deep in the woods on the night of all-hollows-eve, the Necromancer chants forbidden spells. The corpse suddenly wheezes back to life. Suffering from amnesia, Suzume Okiyaki is very confused. Slowly she begins to remember that she had died. Realizing her return was due to the Necromancer she attempts to thank them. Okiyaki then realizes that her body has even been healed from the grievous wounds of her murder. The Necromancer explains the ritual only went so well because it was tonight was all-hallows-eve; greatly increasing their abilities. Moving on to the obvious, Okiyaki asks the Necromancer why was she resurrected. Indebted she promises to hear any request they may have. Caught off guard, Okiyaki is asked to be their girlfriend. Keeping her promise albeit perplexed she attempts to fulfill the request. She then notes the Necromancer's nervousness. She asks if this is their first time performing necromancy and apologizes if she is the cause. Okiyaki claims she won't harm them. It's not like she's a mindless zombie. Although still confused Okiyaki claims being their girlfriend couldn't possibly mess up as bad as before. With the wind calming down and the sky clear, Okiyaki invites the Necromancer on a walk. Holding hands she is reminded of being with another person Senpai. It also reminds her how much she missed warmth. Back there it was always cold and dark. Returning back to her questions, Okiyaki asks the Necromancer how they managed to find her. The Necromancer explains Okiyaki appeared in a dream back when she was still in the spirit world. Taken back on her amnesia, she can only agree such weird happenstance is possible. With her memory finally restored she begins to question the Necromancer about the "other side". There's only nothingness. Nothing but darkness, despair, and anguish. She'll never go back now or at least not before getting her revenge. Revenge on that "psycho freak Hikari". Not until she kills her slowly, painfully. But...she isn't strong enough yet. But the Necromancer can help with that. Enjoying herself, Okiyaki begins to joke with them to let her drain all of their life energy. Despite attempting to escape, the Necromancer is captured in her paralyzing gaze. Relishing in her newfound power, she begins to bully her captured prey. She then tries extract some sympathy stating its the only way she can get her revenge. How unfair it was to be killed over something as stupid as a boy Senpai. The Necromancer passes out to her giggling. Waking up to the sound of shoveling, the Necromancer finds themself at the bottom of Okiyaki's former grave. Surprised, Okiyaki quickly decides to add insult to injury. Noticing the terror in their eyes she hopes too see the same in Hikari's. With a sarcastic "good night" she finishes the burial. Character Notes Necromancer Some how found they found the correct spell book to perform a proper necromancy. the Witch say that it was impossible. The Necromancer was only in training so the stolen spell books did include necromancy Did they decide to resurrect Okiyaki before or after becoming an apprentice? What was the original agreement? Suzume Okiyaki (Tsundere) How did she even find someone capable of necromancy? I imagine this took some time. Her revenge fails as Hikari doesn't mention anything about Okiyaki before committing suicide in 025 END Yandere Kohai Part Four. Trivia Script __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes